Her to take control, Him to loosen up
by Maina.GundamSeed
Summary: Yzak and Shiho had been dating for a few weeks now. But Yzak had been busy with work and Shiho all ever wanted is to have Yzak loosen up. What will Shiho do? AU
1. First Step

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed/ Destiny and the story (by J.E.L) _**don't belong to me**_. They all belonged to someone else. This is just an abridged story. These are excerpts from U.T.N.G

* * *

Summary: Yzak and Shiho had been dating for a few weeks now. But Yzak had been busy with work and Shiho all ever wanted is to have Yzak loosen up. AU

* * *

Her to take control, Him to loosen up

* * *

Chapter 1: First Step

* * *

When Shiho slipped out of her room wearing a barely-there miniskirt in soft blue leather, a hand-woven turquoise halter top and spiky sandals, Yzak knew he'd do whatever she asked, whenever she asked.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded, unable to speak. She strode past him on a scented cloud, luring him toward her with the cool floral and crisp citrus. She grabbed the handle of the door.

"Wait," he said. "Where are we going?"

Her devilish grin lit her eyes with amethyst facets. "Out."

"You've been quite secretive about where you wish to go tonight."

"Have I?"

He slung his hand into the pockets of the loose-fitting khakis she'd picked out for him this afternoon. He felt a bit ridiculous in the trendy casual outfit she'd chosen for him, but it made her happy, so he'd bought it. And if allowing her to keep her secret a little longer also brought her joy, he'd do that, too. But his habit of always knowing where he was going and with whom and for how long was tough to break.

"Yes, you have."

"Can't stand it, can you? Not knowing what's going to happen next."

He crossed the room and indulged his need to hold her flush against him, inhale her alluring scent from close up. Very close up. "I have to stand it. With you, I never know what's going to happen next."

A thrill shimmied up her spine. Yzak enjoyed every quiver, thanks to her skimpy outfit and their tight proximity.

"Then hold on to your shoes, Yzak. Cause tonight is going to knock your socks off."

He glanced down at the tan leather shoes she'd picked out for him to go with the khakis and the simple button-down shirt in celery green. He snagged the pants at the thigh, and lifted so she could see his bare ankles.

"You must know I don't often do this but per your request, I'm not wearing socks," he informed her.

Her grin bloomed fully. "Oh, good. Less clothes to remove later."

With that, she swung open the door. Yzak had no idea what she had in mind, but he didn't give a damn. So long as they could spend this free night from work together, she could take him anywhere.

* * *

TBC

* * *

This is a little gift for those who are supporting my other fic entitled "Set Free" since it'll be a little while (maybe after 2-3 chapters) where Yzak and Shiho could meet. I know it's a slow story but I hope you will still support it. Meanwhile, this fic will be until chapter 3 only. By then, hopefully, Yzak and Shiho had met already in 'Set Free'. 


	2. Plan in Motion

Same disclaimer applies from prologue. Not beta-read. I'm so drained.

* * *

Summary: Yzak and Shiho had been dating for a few weeks now. But Yzak had been busy with work and Shiho all ever wanted is to have Yzak loosen up. AU

* * *

Her to take control, Him to loosen up

* * *

Chapter 2: Plan in Motion

* * *

Shiho watched Yzak's face as the limousine eased to the curb in front of Club Zaku. He watched the scene outside with his usual stoic expression, spawning her secret smile. _Enjoy that control while you have it_. If her plan succeeded, he'd soon be French-kissing his aloof composure goodbye.

At least one hundred people, all dressed to kill, chatted, flirted and scoped out the action from the line that snaked around the building outside Aprilius City's hottest nightclub. The pounding bass undertones of some unidentifiable song jammed into the air through the glass doors, creating a pulsing beat that matched the strobe of Shiho's excitement. Large muscled bouncers guarded the entrance, their black attire burnished red from lights lining the sleek entryway. Electric anticipation surged through Shiho, just thinking about what would happen soon after they crossed through the doorway. Yzak thought he was the expert on controlling? Ha!

Through Cagalli, Shiho's best friend, Shiho had connected with Lunamaria Hawke, the owner of Club Zaku. Fulfilling fantasies was the top goal in her business plan. The gleaming glass-and-chrome entryway would lead them into a world that was much more Shiho's turf than Yzak's – the perfect playground.

Composed as he was, Yzak didn't allow the briefest glimmer of discomfort show on his handsome face as he opened the door and stepped out of the limousine, offered her his hand, and escorted her to the entrance.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss," she told the bouncer, who immediately swung open the door, then pressed his hand to a communication device strapped to his belt and connected to his ear and mouth. He announced their arrival to someone inside. Shiho caught a quick glimpse of Yzak's eyebrows as they rose in question, but otherwise he didn't say a word.

Club Zaku was everything that Cagalli told her… and more. Theatrical fog curled out of vents in the floor, misting the crowd on the dance floor, which glowed red and then blue and then red again from lighting built underneath the tiles. Crystal balls swirled above them, dipping and swinging like yo-yos in time to the pulsing beat of the music, shooting sparkles of color to every corner of the four-story-high building.

Bodies pressed, swayed. The bar area flowed with a constant stream of people flashing cash and credit in exchange for Club Zaku's infamous Impulse Punch or any of the hundreds of other libations they served in generous portions.

If Yzak had spoken to her, his carefully controlled volume would never make it over the din of pulsing music and sinful flirtation all around them.

Lunamaria Hawke promptly bounced over to them, her strong voice, contained in a petite body topped by wild red hair, booming over the riot.

"Shiho? Welcome to Club Zaku!"

Shiho smiled and shook Lunamaria's hand, then glanced conspiratorially at Yzak. Their hostess offered greetings to him, then directed them toward a private elevator off to the side. After Lunamaria keyed in a code, the brushed metal doors swung open. Once all three of them were inside, the sounds of the club muted as they ascended in relative quiet to the third floor.

"My friend, Rey, owned the club originally," Lunamaria explained. "Except for the catwalks, he used the third floor for storage. When I bought the place, I converted some of the storage areas to VIP rooms. Just opened them, but I don't advertise. It's word of mouth and invitation only. But once you're in, whatever you want, you get," she said, winking at Shiho.

"Sounds illegal," Yzak noted, his tone aloof and wry.

Lunamaria feigned deep thought. "Not last time I checked." Then her face lit up. "But wouldn't a raid be a kick?"

The doors sliced open and the music slammed them once again. Lunamaria handed Shiho a shimmering key ring, motioned the direction and shouted for hem to have a great time.

The third floor of Club Zaku consisted of a wide, steady catwalk surrounding the entire club, caged by six-foot steel gates. From here, guests could watch the dancers below or admire the well-known, expertly lit collection of erotic art displayed on the walls. And once they passed through an arched doorway kitty-corner to the elevator, they entered the hush-hush world reserved for those with the influence and money to pay for privacy in a very public place.

In the first room they entered, a bar stretched across the wall. Unlike downstairs, only the most exclusive brands of alcohol were served in the finest crystal glasses. Small televisions caught the action downstairs from a dozen different angles, sending a bluish glow over the dozen couples or so enjoying the private lobby. Shiho immediately crossed the room and ordered drinks. Yzak remained where she'd left him, but a quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that the decadence of the VIP lounge had caught his interest.

She returned with two tall glasses, filled to the rim with a pink blend of liquor and juices. Tropical and potent. She handed one to Yzak, who eyed the concoction warily.

"It's the specialty of the house. Zaku Impulse Punch," she said.

He nodded, but didn't take a sip. Shiho drew the straw to her lips and sucked the cool liquid into her mouth slowly, making sure every decadent flavor reflected on her face as it danced over her tongue and slid down her throat. Despite the air conditioner injecting coolness into the sultry air, her flesh already glowed with a light sheen of perspiration. She drew the tall, thin glass between her breasts and allowed the iced drink to cool her feverish skin.

A chill shimmied through her, coiling around the tips of her breasts. She glanced at Yzak's assessing eyes. He watched her body react to the music, the heat, the drink. He watched everything, missed nothing, which was good, because she was ready to start the show.

Shiho knew Yzak wouldn't balk at any challenge she threw his way, including enjoying himself at the club once she got him to warm up to it.

After a second long sip, Shiho closed her eyes and tuned in to the music pounding all around them. She swayed, rolled her shoulders, and rocked her hips to the electric rhythm. How long had it been since she'd danced? Since she'd surrendered her body to the beat? The brief appetizer of movement injected her with a need for more – much more. She captured Yzak's untouched glass and slid both drinks onto a nearby table, then grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the intimate dance floor already writhing with warm bodies.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she kissed him instead. "Don't bother claiming you don't dance like this. I don't give a damn."

One eyebrow slashed upward his suspicious eyes. "Maybe it's time for us to go home."

"It's still early. Besides, you'll just do more office work." She snaked her hand up and down his chest, loving the shirt she'd chosen with the silky slick material.

Any other man would have felt like a fool allowing his woman to dance around him without joining her, but any other man wasn't Yzak Joule. Shiho surrendered to the music, inviting the smooth, steady cadences from the drums and guitars to wrap around her skin and inject lust into her bloodstream. She lifted her arms over her head, arched her back and allowed the rocking rhythm and gravity to slowly pull her arms down to her sides. When she finally shook her hair out of her eyes, she saw that she'd caught Yzak's interest. He watched the sultry melody take over her body. She rocked closer, and then glanced into his eyes. From this close, where her sleek skirt brushed against his slacks, she could feel the hardening flesh and muscle straining underneath. She watched his irises darken, his tongue dart across lips moist with sweat.

"Dancing isn't so bad, is it?" she said, rising on tiptoes so she direct her words straight into his ears.

"You're very good," he said.

She backed up and accidentally bumped the man dancing beside her. Yzak's eyes flashed with warning, but the man didn't seem to notice, having succumbed to the seduction all around him. He grinned at Shiho and wordlessly invited her to join him and his partner as they gyrated on the dance floor.

She did.

Yzak didn't move, but watched vigilantly as Shiho formed a threesome with the writhing couple. Shiho threw her inhibitions aside, willing to do whatever it took to lure Yzak into her trap. She smiled at the woman, who grinned back them smoothed her hands over Shiho's shoulders and matched her rhythm. Shiho swung around, her bottom pressing against her new partner, their thighs touching, hips rocking. The guy moved around them, taking the rear to his partner, stealing touches on Shiho's arms, hips, legs. They formed a sexy train, and the steam they generated caught the attention of everyone in the room.

So Shiho wasn't the least surprised when Yzak's possessive hand grabbed hers and dragged her out of the musical ménage.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his voice so close to cracking with rage, she almost stepped back. His grip tightened around her arm, nearly cutting off her circulation. Yes! This was what she wanted. To push his buttons, hove him outside his ever-present gentleman way into a realm he couldn't control in this relationship.

"Dancing," she answered.

Instantly, his fingers loosened. "That man touched you."

"We were dancing." She glanced over her shoulder. The couple had meshed with another twosome and the four of them created some ultraerotic moves on the dancefloor. "They don't even know I'm gone."

"I don't want another man touching you," he said simply.

She leaned against him, pressing her body close to his, slipping her hands into his pockets so she could squeeze him, letting him know exactly what she wanted. "Then you must follow my instructions to do the touching, Yzak, because I need some. Right now."

She swung around, strode purposefully toward the beaded curtain behind the bar. In one hands, she held the key to the private VIP room she'd reserved.

The private room she'd reserved was small, intimate. Like the bar, the corners sported small televisions detailing the action downstairs, along with small joysticks so voyeurs could zoom in and out at will. Incense burned on a small, low table, surrounded by dozens of soft, thick pillows in various shapes and sizes. Shiho nearly lost her balance as her heels caught on the thick, plush carpet, layered over enough padding to construct a mattress. She kicked off her heels and wiggled her bare toes in the soft warmth.

Canister-style fixtures hung from the ceiling, casting dim golden circles of light on the floor. The music seeped into the room from hidden speakers and more erotic art graced the walls. Before Yzak could shut the door behind them, a waiter appeared with another round of pink Impulse Punch. He set two glasses and a full pitcher down on the table, then disappeared without a word.

"Like it?" she asked.

"I prefer the privacy."

She sat on the cushions, arranging the pillows to her liking. He bent his knees to lower himself beside her, but she stopped him with a flat palm.

She grinned deviously, "Not on my instructions right?"

* * *


	3. Fulfillment

Same disclaimer applies from prologue. _**Not beta-read, again**_.

* * *

Summary: Yzak and Shiho had been dating for a few weeks now. But Yzak had been busy with work and Shiho all ever wanted is to have Yzak loosen up. AU

* * *

Her to take control, Him to loosen up

* * *

Chapter 3: Fulfillment

* * *

She grinned deviously, "Not on my instructions right?"

"Yes," he answered, standing so straight and tall, she felt her breath ease out of her lungs on a sigh.

"I'm thirsty," she said.

He eyed the drink, but didn't move.

She nodded, and without another word, he retrieved the glass and knelt beside her, bending the straw toward her mouth.

She took a long sip, then indicated with her eyes that he should return the glass to the table.

"It's still rather warm in here," she said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Shall I adjust the thermostat?" he asked.

"No, I like it hot. But you don't look like you do. Take off your clothes. Slowly. I want to watch."

He touched the top button of his shirt, pausing with arched eyebrows, seeking her approval. If not for his petually cocky grin, she might have thought he was throwing himself fully into the role of love slave. If he wanted to believe he was still in control, which was fine with her. He'd learn.

He undid the buttons slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. With a shrug that showed power in his strong shoulders, the shirt fell into the floor. He pressed the heel of each shoe to the carpet, and toed off his loafers. Then he removed his belt. The button of his pants. The zipper. With undeniable male grace, he stepped out of the trousers, folded them at the crease and draped them over the corner of the table. With only his boxers remaining, she commanded him to stop.

"Stand still."

She crawled forward, stopping when her face was level with his knees. With as much as catlike grace as she could muster, she slinked behind him and rewarded his braced stance with a long lick on the sensitive skin behind his knee caps.

"Shiho," he rasped.

"Silence!" she commanded. "You made a mistake on agreeing to follow my instructions, Yzak. You're mine to savor. So stand still and enjoy yourself."

She suckled a tiny spot at the base of his thigh. "Oh, I'm gonna savor you."

For the first time in weeks that passed, Shiho will be able to explore Yzak's body again. She hadn't realized completely how restless he could be until her hands attempted to roam. Allowing her to touch him for more than an instant gave her too much power over him.

She untied and removed her top, but left her skirt on. She stood up straighter, pressing her bare breasts to his back, her pebbled nipples hard against his tense muscles. She smoothed her hands over his taut backside, digging her fingers into his hard flesh, then yanked his boxers to his ankles.

"Kick them aside," she ordered. "I need room to work."

He did as she asked, then stood completely still as she kissed a wet and wild path across his shoulders, her hands kneading and massaging his butt. She suckled a line from the top of his spine to his waist, then snaked her hands around him so she could stroke his sex.

"So hard," she murmured. "Long and thick. You fit so perfectly inside me, you know that? god, I'm getting wet just thinking about it. Reach around, Yzak. Touch me. See for yourself."

He obeyed, and she hooked one leg around his hip for easy access. He probed her with his fingers. She aroused her breasts by rubbing them against his back, all while she encircled his erection with her hands, pumping him to rock hardness.

Leaning her cheek to his back, she could hear his heart pounding; feel his lungs struggle for steady breathing. No matter how delicious his touch, she moved so he lost his access. She swung around in front of him and lowered herself to her knees.

"Oh, I missed this," she said, licking her lips.

"Shiho," he began, but unable to continue as she took him in her mouth. She drank in the taste of him, explored him fully with tongue and teeth and hands. She cupped him, stroked him, sucked him until she felt the telltale shiver of his imminent climax.

She broke away and retrieved her drink. While he waited, still as stone, she eschewed the straw and filled her mouth with punch and ice. She moved back to him, swallowed, but kept the ice in her cheeks when she wrapped her mouth around him again.

This time, he nearly jumped out of his skin. But instead, he widened his stance, allowing her fuller access. She stopped, swallowed the remaining slivers of melted ice, and then murmured as she suckled heat back into both of them. He was harder than he had been before. Needier. He'd thrust his hands into her hair, softly but surely inviting her complete exploration. He chanted her name, his voice deepening as climax threatened again.

She stopped, grinning, wiping the moisture from her mouth as she stood straight and witnessed the sweat beading over his upper lip. Pressing her hands to his shoulders, she pushed him down, then lifted her short skirt.

"My turn."

Boldly, she hooked her leg over his shoulder, and he wasted no time in obliging. The act was raw, lusty, and needful. And he wasn't slow or careful as he had been all the other times he'd tasted her so intimately. This time he suckled her like a desperate thirsty man. She nearly went over the edge but stepped back, out of reach, denying them both what they wanted.

Wild desperation darted in his eyes and Shiho knew they'd reach the precipice she so wanted to find with Yzak. Power was what they shared. Equally. She tore off her skirt, holding him at bay with her outstretched palm.

"You want me?"

"Yes," he answered.

She steeped over to the wall, which was lined with soft velvet paper. She glanced up, not surprised to see what she'd been told she could find in this particular room at Club Zaku. Straps. Lost in the darkness dangling from the ceiling, thick cuffs lined with soft fleece. She slipped them around her wrists, tugged, tested the strength.

Yzak took a tentative step forward, stopping himself, but just barely. _Perfect_.

"How badly?" she asked.

"Shiho." He breathed her name dangerously. Took another step closer. She considered drawing this out, making him beg her to climb atop him and release the pent-up passion drawing them both close to insanity, but she couldn't deny herself the pleasure she knew his wildness would soon give her. She beckoned him to her side.

Eye to eye, her arms locked above her head, her breasts thrust forward, she knew the time had come.

"Pick me up," she ordered.

He complied, buoying her with his hands under her buttocks. She wrapped her legs around his waist and, their gazes fastened, she wriggled her body until he slid deep inside her.

"Don't move," she ordered.

His eyes flashed with denial, but he didn't say a word. Didn't move a muscle.

Using the straps for leverage, she pulled herself up, then lowered herself again. Her nipples were so close to his mouth.

"Lick me," she said. She nearly lost her mind when he complied, swiping sweet moisture over her sensitive breasts as she lifted and lowered herself on his hard sex.

Her arms tired quickly and Yzak compensated by holding her tighter. "Damn, woman," he murmured, finally speaking the words she wanted to hear. "I can't stand it. Please, let me have you."

"Against the wall, Yzak. Hard and fast."

Her words shot like a starter pistol and, in seconds, Yzak had her bolstered against the wall. He drove her like a man in fire. She let go of the straps, locked her arms around his neck, and allowed the full breadth of his power to pump into her with hot, wild strokes.

The first streak of fire was his. He cried out her name, slamming his entire being into her, rocking her into an orgasm that turned the dim light into darkness. Stars exploded inside her eyelids and she clutched him so tightly, she felt her nails dig into the flesh around his shoulders. He didn't seem to notice or care; he only captured her mouth with his and rode the wave of their orgasms until they practically fell into the pillows.

After several long minutes, Yzak drew her atop him so he could gaze into her eyes.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked, breathless, his deep tone hinting at humor.

"Of course. For that instant I have you Yzak inside me after all those weeks. Focused only on us, together. No work. How did that feel?"

He swallowed and, with surprising gentleness, he kissed the top of her forehead. "Liberating."

Shiho's entire body filled with joy. That's what she'd wanted to give him – freedom, pleasure, happiness. "You'll remember that feeling? At work?"

Yzak rolled her over, pinning her between the soft collection of pillows and his hard body. "I'll be having a hard time concentrating at work now due to that memory. So I was thinking of taking us in a vacation. At Orb maybe or - -"

She cut him off with a kissed. Her smile evident as she explored his mouth. After a long time, they broke for air. "Yzak Joule you better really take us on a vacation. I haven't seen Cagalli on a long while and as the same with Athrun for you."

"Promise."

"I love you."

He smiled his only smile for her. "I love you too, Hahnenfuss."

* * *

The End

* * *

It's finished. At long last! Yiipppeeeee! 


End file.
